metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter (Ranger)
Hunter (Хантер in Russian), is a ranger and old friend of Alex, possibly due to a pre-war friendship. As a ranger he is a high ranking one, being trusted enough to traverse the surface alone with heavy gear, and is a key part of the story, entrusting Artyom with a mission to save the Metro. Overview Hunter is a ranger and lives by their codex: "If it's hostile, you kill it". He is large supporter in trying to counter the threats that could destroy the entire metro system. When Dark Ones begin to attack VDNKh, he travels to the station. His arrival sets into motion the storyline of the Metro 2033 novel, and videogame. At the end of his titular level he goes after the Dark Ones that attacked the station. He tells Artyom that if he is not back by morning, to take his ranger token to Miller in Polis and to report the current situation at Exhibition. He does not return, and thus, Artyom's journey begins. In the Game Hunter's fate is currently unclear in the continuity of the video games. He may have been killed, or he may have been taken by the Dark Ones as he is seen by Artyom in the Dark One's mind game in Ethereal. However, this is only speculation. Hunter might not have died as he is one of the main characters of Metro 2034. Artyom's Visions Hunter is seen a couple of times in Artyom's visions as it can be understood that Artyom sees Hunter as his mentor. He can be seen gunning down a Dark One that pushes him down, during the mission Chase, after Artyom collides with its ghost. This means Hunter likely killed it while entering/leaving Exhibition, and it is infinitely reliving its final moments. Being a ghost and still able to create telepathic visions for Artyom to see shows how powerful the dark ones telepathic abilities are, able to still be aware and project themselves in visions, even when dead and in limbo. Near the ending of the game, as Artyom is running through the Ethereal while trapped by the dark ones, he hears Hunter's voice and runs towards him. As he reaches Hunter, he falls, when he turns over, a very bright light shines in Artyom's face, then Hunter emerges from the light and says: "If it's hostile, you kill it", he then throws a revolver to Artyom. Artyom uses the revolver to shoot the Dark One. Hunter's Field Base There is a ranger hideout in a crumbling building on Dead City 1 above a haberdashery shop, to the right of stairs leading to Dead City 2, that apparently was frequented by Hunter and other rangers. There is a tape player on the table that has a recorded message from him. "Red, I took the heavy gear with me and went north to Exhibition. They are having huge problems with our old friends. If I'm not back in a couple of days gather our men and tell the Colonel. Good luck." Listen to that quote: The message can be only played once. Activating the tape recorder again will play an instrumental song known as 'Market'. Appearances Hunter appears on the following levels (note that the levels after Hunter he only appears in Artyom's visions): * Hunter * Chase * Ethereal In the Book Series Hunter is depicted as a man with a bear-like frame. It's also noted that he has animal-like instincts, doesn't need much of light, and has great hearing. Metro 2033 Artyom first meets Hunter after returning from guard duty. He then sees Hunter again as he talks with Sukhoi about the Metro's fate. Later that day Hunter asks Artyom to meet him near his tent and offers the young man an exchange of secrets. Artyom tells Hunter of his childhood expedition to the Surface and its outcomes. It is implied that Hunter seeks to close the barrier, and goes after the Dark Ones that attacked the station. After that event Hunter is considered missing, and after several months of search - dead. Metro 2034 The encounter with Dark Ones "broke" him by showing him his true colors: how savage and rotten he had always been as a human and how he used his position of a ranger to quench his thirst of blood. Unfortunately by showing him his "real reflection", dark ones had awaken evil within him, that didn't subdue but started to consume him. The man fled from them and avoided people, feeling remorse and fear of his new self. Hunter also started to hurt himself as a form of self-punishment for whom he had been and had become. The ex-ranger appears one year later, at Sevastopolskaya Station where he took the role of brigadier - from that time he's mostly called that way by others. Hunter is distinguished by his unnatural craving for violence and blood along with his badly scarred face. He barely talks and it is impossible to reason with him - once he sets his mind on the task he would do everything to complete it. As Sevastopolskaya Station is put to unknown danger he declares himself to solve the station's problem along with Homer and Ahmed whom he choose as his helpers. Unfortunately Ahmed is killed by Nagorna Station. Not much later Hunter and Homer arrive at Tulska Station to learn that all caravans are stuck at it due to an unknown disease - a combination of plague and rabies. Hunter, having no other choice, decides to go to Polis to get reinforcement troops and flamethrowers to annihilate the whole station - again dragging Homer along. After witnessing an inundation of Tulska Station, he settled down at Sevastopolskaya, where he, once more, took the role of brigadier. It is worth noting that throughout the book Metro 2034, Hunter develops an interesting and unusual relationship with a much younger female character called Sasha. As the girl develops feelings for the cold ranger who has become a dark, broken shell of his former self, Hunter fails to return a sentiment of the same type. This continues throughout the story of the novel, with only a few exceptions of where Hunter shows more human emotions. Near the end of the book, during Sasha's death, the former ranger finally reveals that he has begun feeling similar emotions of (unusual) 'love' towards his female companion, by shouting at his dying partner that he "needs" her. However, by then, it is too late and Sasha is just about to die. Trivia * In the novel and the board game Hunter is depicted as being bald, however in the game he has short hair (as seen in Ethereal). * in the novel it is mentioned twice that Hunter wore a long (possibly ankle length) brown trench coat, but in the game he doesn't have one. In the Game * How exactly he manages to carry his heavy gear to Exhibition across the surface is unknown, although he could just be either a very skilled or lucky individual. When he arrives in Exhibition he is carrying a large duffle bag, possibly containing the heavy gear in question. ** Supposedly he forgets the bag at the entrance to Exhibition station. * Judging by his ranger token, it is possible that Hunter was formerly a member of a special forces unit before the nuclear holocaust. ** Writing on the Hunter's token means "SPARTA" and is written in Cyrillic lettering ("СПАРТА"). * He refers Nosalises as "Tunnel Trash". * Hunter appears during the Ethereal level without his helmet. In the Book Series Metro 2033 * In the novel Hunter does not give Artyom his ranger token but a "metal capsule made from a machine gun cartridge" that was later revealed to contain a message written on paper. * In the Novel, Hunter gives Artyom a spent cartridge from an AK, originally given to him from Miller. Miller later gives similar cartridges to Oleg at Kievskaya. Metro 2034 * Sasha fell in love with Hunter, their unique relationship was a base for Homer's book. * The ex-ranger believes that Homer is a key to his lost sanity as the man seems to remind him of a part of himself he lost, during encounter with Dark Ones. * After confrontation with Dark Ones, he mistakes a black person he meets on Avtozavodskaya station for one of them. Gallery Bildota_0003.jpg|As seen in Metro 2033 beta Hunter in the beginning of metro 2033.png|Hunter at the gate in exhibition (VDNHh) z7574654X,Metro-2033.jpg Category:Characters